Metal Gear Solid Chronicles
by MGS S.Snake
Summary: ok i realized that i posted the wrong version of chapter 4 lol, the new one will be up in a while! read and review!
1. The Rising Flames

April 30th  
10:20 PM  
20 Years after the shadow moses incident  
A warehouse in a New York City shipyard  
  
Snake: "Ok, you got the plan son?"  
  
Little Snake "(Hereafter know as Jim): Yeah dad, we go in, we get the Floppy disk, then Otacon picks us up in the chopper, right?"  
  
Snake: "Yeah, but you left out one thing Jim, we gotta make sure there isn't a metal gear in the warehouse."  
  
Jim: "Ok dad, but this is just a police warehouse, they're not gonna have a Metal Gear!"  
  
Snake: "Son, in this day and age, almost anyone can buy a metal gear off the internet, and since the newly formed country of Cantanzi is mass producing them, they're going for really low prices."  
  
Otacon over codec: "Ok people, lets get this show on the road!"  
  
Snake: "You ready kid?"  
  
Jim: "Yeah, and don't call me kid anymore, I just turned 16 ya know!"  
  
Snake: "ok whatever, KID!"  
  
Snake smirks at Jim as he loads his USB.  
  
Jim: "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO..  
  
Otacon over codec: "Guys, quit messing around and get ready, the Police Convoy is about to enter the warehouse, that's when you two sneak in and grab the floppy, ok?"  
  
Snake and Jim: "yeah yeaaaah, ok"  
  
Snake and Jim run out of the warehouse and out onto the street, and then quickly behind a dumpster. The police convoy drives buy and turns into the next warehouse down, a heavily armed officer opens the large doors and the convoy continues inside.  
  
Snake: "ok Jim lets go!"  
  
Snake throws a rock at the wall behind the officer, the officer turns around, Snake pelts him with his USB. Jim does the same to the other officer around the corner. Snake leads the way into the building as Jim watches his back, a guard suddenly spots Jim but Jims trusty M9 trank gun puts him out of commission.  
  
Jim: "Umm dad, you sure we went into the right warehouse?"  
  
Snake: "yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
Jim: "THEN WHERES THE CONVOY?!?!?"  
  
Snake: "what the heck, the convoys gone!"  
  
Snake to Otacon over codec: " OTACON, THE CONVOY HAS, UM, WELL, DISSAPPEARED!"  
  
Otacon: "What?!? Ok give me a sec I might know why, lemme check some blueprints of the warehouse, ill call ya back."  
  
Snake: "ok."  
  
Jim: "ok im a little confused and really freaked out!"  
  
Snake: "yeah me too"  
  
Otacon over codec: "ok I think ive got it, the warehouse has a basement, you might want to check for a elevator or an access ramp or something."  
  
Snake: "ok, I think I see something that might work."  
  
Snake pushes a button on the wall, the floor of the building quickly opens revealing a ramp into the basement below.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 OF  
METAL GEAR SOLID CRONICLES 


	2. HELLFIRE Discovered

{ok this is my little disclaimer thingy, ok blah blah blah, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah, so there you have it}  
  
CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 1 OF METAL GEAR SOLID CRONICLES  
  
[please real all pervious chapters of Metal Gear Solid Chronicles before reading this ^_^]  
  
Jim: "so dad, who has the floppy disk that were looking for?"  
  
Snake: "the mayor should, he should have been in that convoy if Otacon's research is right."  
  
Snake: "ok, you ready?"  
  
Jim: "yeah, lets go. [machinegun shots ! ! ! ! ! ! ] [screaming]  
  
Snake: "what the?!"  
  
Jim: "what the .. [screams of pain]. dad, what the crap just happened?"  
  
Snake: "I don't know, but it cant be good, lets have a look"  
  
Snake and Jim continue down the ramp when suddenly the 2 inch thick warehouse doors close behind them.  
  
Snake: "crap, laser trip wires, should've known"  
  
Jim: "crap now how are we gonna get out?"  
  
Snake: "don't worry, I'm packing about 3 lbs. of C4, that should be able to blast a hole in that door."  
  
Jim: "ok, yeah, your always prepared aren't you."  
  
Snake: "you gotta be ready for anything ya know."  
  
Snake and Jim continue down the ramp and enter a large, dimly lit room.  
  
Jim: "oh my god, look at all the bodies, what the hell happened?"  
  
Strange voice: "muh ha ha ha ha ha, welcome Snake, Jim, welcome to your graves!"  
  
Snake: "who the hell are you?"  
  
Strange voice: "I am non other than the ruler of Cantanzi, I am Jonathon Cantan, but please just call me Cantan!"  
  
Snake: "so you're the one who's been mass producing those new metal gears!"  
  
Cantan: "yes, I am the ONE, who has been mass producing those new metal gears, but please don't call them metal gears, call them, Hellfire Gears, they're quite powerful you know."  
  
Snake: "power comes with a price Cantan, so why are you selling them so cheap?"  
  
Cantan: "oh you'll soon see Snake, oh, weren't you looking for this?"  
  
Cantan holds up a floppy disk with the mayors emblem on it.  
  
Snake: "yes, but how did you get it?"  
  
Cantan: "oh, the mayor is so cooperative when he has a gun pointed at his head!"  
  
Snake: "tell me this Cantan, why did you kill the mayor and all of his officers?"  
  
Cantan: "the mayor isn't dead Snake, but if anyone saw me or my Hellfire Gear, I would have to kill them, so I did"  
  
Snake: " ! , so where's your so called Hellfire Gear?"  
  
Cantan: "your standing in it!"  
  
Snake: "Jim run for the ramp, here take my C4, you know what to do!"  
  
Before Jim could even reach the ramp, a trank dart hits him the neck, the same happens to Snake.  
  
Cantan: "foolish Snake, you should never meddle in other peoples business! Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa.."  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 OF METAL GEAR CRONICLES 


	3. Help From An Unlikely Friend

[Please read the other 2 chapter before reading this one ^_^]  
  
CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 2 OF  
METAL GEAR CRONICLES  
  
Snake: "ungh.."  
  
Guard 1: "Sir, he's coming to!"  
  
Strange Voice: "good, it about time, SOLID Snake!"  
  
Snake: "huh.. What, where am I?!?"  
  
Strange Voice: "well if I told you that, then I would have to kill you Snake, witch I plan on doing anyway! So I might as well tell you, were in a freighter ,off the coast of Africa."  
  
Snake: "Jim, Jim, WHERES MY SON?!?!"  
  
Strange voice: "oh, him, he's safe, for now."  
  
Snake: "who are you anyway?"  
  
Strange voice: "why don't you recognize me BROTHER!"  
  
Snake: "S..S..SOLIDUS, h.how did you survive?"  
  
Solidus: "you see brother, I didn't, but I knew something like that was bound to happen, so I've been making a clone of myself, and as you can see, its turned out quite nicely!"  
  
Snake: "Solidus YOU SON OF A.[slap]  
  
Solidus: "watch your mouth brother, wouldn't want you to go off and insult me now would you?"  
  
Snake: "grr.."  
  
Solidus: "well its been a nice reunion, guards, throw him in the brig!"  
  
Snake: ".... (son forgive me, but we may not get out of this alive."  
  
Two armed guards escort Snake to the ships brig, the then lock the main exit and stand guard.  
  
Three days pass. with no word from Otacon or Jim.  
  
Strange boy: "are you the one that they call Solid Snake?"  
  
Snake: "yes why, who are you anyway? You look very familiar."  
  
Strange boy: "my name is, Usecove, Usecove Gurlukovich, I have some intel that says that my mother, Olga Gurlukovich, once helped you, did she, and where is she now?!?"  
  
Snake: "I'm sorry Usecove, but your mother is, you mother is d.dead."  
  
Usecove: "who killed her, WHO KILLED MY POOR MOTHER!?!?!?"  
  
Snake: "my brother Solidus, Solidus Snake."  
  
Usecove: "that bastar. [alarm starts to go off]  
  
Guard 1: "you there, step away from the prisoner!!!"  
  
Usecove: here take this [Usecove hands Snake some C4]. I believe you know what to do with it!  
  
Snake blows a hole in the jail bars as Usecove hands him a M4. Snake and Usecove shoot their way out of the brig and into the ships cargo hold.  
  
{note from MGS S.Snake: yeah I know this sounds a little like the tanker mission on MGS2:SoL, but its not, just wait, it gets better! Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!}  
  
Usecove: "ok lets sink this ship, it'll kill that craphole Solidus for sure!  
  
Snake: "no wait, I need to find out where they're keeping my son, his name is Jim, [Snake shows Usecove a picture of Jim]. have you seen him!?!?"  
  
Usecove: "yeah, I saw him in cargo hold B2, I think that's where they're supposed to be carrying a whole payload of HELLFIRE Gears, all the more reason to sink this ship.  
  
Snake: "well if that's true, I'm sure Cantan is onboard too. Well lets just get my son and sink this ship!"  
  
Usecove: "you mean the Mr. Cantan my be aboard this ship?"  
  
Snake: "yes why?"  
  
Usecove: "....no reason, forget I said anything."  
  
Usecove: "ill stay here in the brig, ill watch your back, you go and get your son ok!"  
  
Snake: "ok. good luck Usecove!"  
  
Usecove looks a little nervous as Snake presses on into the cargo hold."  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4 OF  
METAL GEAR SOLID CHRONICLES 


	4. Jim's Last Cry

Chapter 4 of  
Metal Gear Solid: Chronicles  
  
Jim: ungh. oh my head, whuuh. Where am I?!?!  
  
Cantan: oh good, you rfinally awake, just in time to see my plan in action.  
  
Jim: What are you talking about?  
  
Jim looks down and notices the C4 strapped to his chest, and then notices that he is chained to the side of a huge metal gear with the U.S. Army emblem on the side.  
  
Jim: So this is a HELLFIRE Gear, eh Cantan?  
  
Cantan: Good to see your so observant Jimmy, well its time for me to start my master plan.  
  
Jim: What are you going to do with me?  
  
Cantan: Well first, I'm going to park that HELLFIRE Gear outside the NYSE (New York Stock Exchange), then I'll blow that hellfire gear up, taking you and most of New York with it, and best of all the U.S. Army will be blamed for the disaster!  
  
Jim: But why, what good will it do you?  
  
Cantan: Oh you'll see in time Jim, in time. Well sayonara Jimmy, ill see you in hell, Muh ah ah ah ah *gaugh*  
  
A bullet hits Cantan right between the eyes. Cantan falls to the floor.  
  
Jim: DAD!  
  
Snake: you ok son?  
  
Jim: Yeah, but not for long, this metal gear is about to launch, just hurry up and get me down darn it!  
  
Snake: Ok just hold on a second.  
  
Snake walks across the crosswalk leading to the HELLFIRE Gear, cuts the chains holding Jim to the Metal Gear, but before he could completely free Jim the huge cargo bay doors open and the HELLFIRE Gear starts to slowly rise. As the HELLFIRE Gear Rises the freighter starts to break apart, flooding the cargo holds.  
  
Snake: Jim, grab my hand, QUICKLY Jim!  
  
Jim tries to grab his fathers hand, but the HELLFIRE Gear is rising too quickly.  
  
Snake: Jim NOOO!  
  
Snake pulls out his M4 and shoots the remaining chains that hold Jim to the HELLFIRE Gear, Jim falls but Snake can't catch him, but luckily Jim grabs the edge of the catwalk.  
  
Snake: Hold on son, ill get you, now don't wimp out on me now!  
  
Jim: Dad I can't hold for much longer!  
  
Snake: No Jim, just hold on, please, for me, for, for you mother.  
  
Jim: MOTHER!?!? I thought I was a clone of you!  
  
Snake: No, you mothers name is Ming Lei, we made a promise to each other that when you were born, that you would be the one to destroy the Patriots! But your mother got sent on a mission just after you were born, she was kill in action, so I decided not to tell you.  
  
Jim: but I thought the Snake brothers couldn't reproduce!  
  
Snake: we cant, but I found a scientist that could take some of my DNA and implant it into a donor sperm cell, and then artificially inseminate your mother.  
  
Jim: That explains so much dad, but I'm sorry I failed you and mom, I guess I'm a wimp.  
  
Snake: No son your not a wimp, I'm proud of you! Just don't die on me! PLEASE SON HOLD ON!  
  
Jim: Guahh. I.. I. I'm sorry.mom. dad. I'm sorry! (A large piece of metal falls from the ceiling of the collapsing tanker and hits Jim on the head knocking Jim into the water, the C4 soon explodes and a huge shockwave rocks the ship)  
  
Snake: NO Jim NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Another large explosion rocks the ship.  
  
Snake: oh shit! I gotta get the hell out of here  
  
Snake runs out of the cargo hold, but before he reaches the door he looks over his shoulder and sheds a single tear. Snake turns and runs out the door just as the HELLFIRE gear get hit by a missile. A small helicopter appears from nowhere and starts to pummel the HELLFIRE gear with missiles and machinegun fire.  
  
Snake: what the hell?  
  
Otacon: hey Snake, you ok? Where's Jim?  
  
Snake:.he's. he's. ill tell you on the way home.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5 OF  
METAL GEAR SOLID: CHRONICLES 


	5. The Dark Before Dawn

CHAPTER 5  
The Dark Before Dawn  
  
1 year after the tanker went down off the coast of Africa  
A bar in Miami, FL  
  
{note from me: ok new format of story, === start/stops a conversation over codek, and a *** represent a flashback followed by the scene, and [ is a thought ] this should make things a little neater ^_^ .}  
  
=== (Otacon) ===  
  
Otacon: Snake, you there Snake?  
  
Snake: Yeah im here, what do ya need this time?  
  
Otacon: Listen Snake, I know your still a little mad about what happed last year, but your just gonna have to accept the fact that Jim is dead.  
  
Snake: I know Otacon, but, there's a feeling in my gut that says he isn't, I, I, just dont know anymore.  
  
Otacon: Snake I know how you feel, after losing Emma, I couldn't come to terms either.  
  
Snake: Yeah I know, just cant shake the feeling that he's still alive, I don't know. (a bar fight breaks out in the background) lemme call ya back Otacon.  
  
===  
  
Snake: Ok guys, beat it.  
  
Drunk biker #1: shut your trap skinny  
  
Drunk biker #2: yeah, you little wimp, WIMPY WIMPY WIMPY!!!! YOUR NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS LUMP OF FLESH!  
  
Snake: Shut it punk (Snake punches the 2nd biker as the first one draws a knife and lunges for Snake).  
  
Drunk biker #1: Eat this you sissy little pansy!  
  
*** Ch. 4 Tanker Scene where Jim was holding on for dear life ***  
  
Jim: Dad I'm sorry I failed you and mom, I guess I'm a wimp.  
  
Snake: No son you not a wimp, I'm proud of you. Just don't die on me! PLEASE SON HANG ON!  
  
Jim: Guahh. (Jim passes out and falls into the water)  
  
Snake: NO Jim NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*** Back to the bar ***  
  
Snake: No Jim your NOT A FAILURE.  
  
Snake grabs the bikers head and smashes it into the table, Snake then gives a $5 bill to the bartender and heads out the door.  
  
Snake: [im going to Africa ASAP]!  
  
=== Otacon ===  
  
Otacon: Snake where are you going?  
  
Snake: Africa, to search the remains of the tanker, for what's left of jims body, if he really did die.  
  
Otacon: are you insane? that's just crazy Snake!  
  
Snake: just pick me up at the dock in the chopper, were goin to Africa!  
  
Otacon: ok, im only gonna do this just so you can get a little closeure!  
  
===  
  
Snake and Otacon head for Africa, once they arrive they rent a boat and some scuba gear from the local rental service and head out to the tanker site.  
  
Otacon: ok Snake, were here, finally.  
  
Snake: ok lets get under!  
  
Snake and Otacon dive down into the twisted wreckage of the tanker, oddly enough they find what seems to be the C4 that was strapped to Jim.  
  
=== Otacon ===  
  
Otacon: umm Snake, the ships damage wasn't from C4!  
  
Snake: yeah I noticed it too, it looks like a torpedo hit it! But who?  
  
Otacon: I have no idea, bet it looks like Jim may still be alive after all!  
  
Snake: yeah your right, lets head back into town and 'consult' the villagers!"  
  
===  
  
Snake and Otacon surface and head towards shore, but before they could even reach the dock, they hear what seems to be a crowd cheering. A fight has broken out in the center of town, between a young boy and the local bully.  
  
????: for a bully your pretty weak you know!  
  
Bully: well your pretty weak for a Russian you little punk!  
  
????: TAKE THAT BACK (punches the bully square in the stomach, throwing him several feet back)  
  
Bully: ok I give, I give, I wont steal from the smaller kids anymore Usecove!  
  
Snake: did I hear right? ITS USECOVE! He really did survie the explosion after all!  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6 OF  
METAL GEAR SOLID: CHRONICLES 


End file.
